Generally, table cutting machines include a work table mounted on a base for placing a workpiece to be cut. For example, a table saw includes a base, a work table, a saw blade and a prime mover. The saw blade extends out of the work table so as to cut the workpiece. However, at least large workpieces cannot be supported well by the work table because a part of the workpiece extends beyond the work table and, as such, cutting accuracy is affected.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.